Code Books and Tarot Cards
by The Secret Immortal
Summary: the yu yu gang meet a new girl from Kurama's past and what is with all her secrets


Code Books & Tarot Cards A fan fiction by the Secret Immortal Chapter one The New kid "Ok quiet down!" The bell had rung and slowly the class sat in their seats. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in slightly late. "What a surprise. The Great Yusuke and Kuzma decided to join us." "Back off lard ass!" Yusuke sneered as he and Kuwabara took their seats in the back. "Well now that every one is here. I have an announcement. We are getting a new student. Send her in." Some struggling could be heard. "Urameshi do you feel that?" "Yea who ever this new student has a large amount of spirit energy." A Figure was shoved into the classroom and it looked at the door. "Bitch." The figure wore a black cappie and large stereo headphones. It also wore a black tee that had a symbol for bad in red on the back and black bondage pants. The figure tossed the teacher a crumpled note and took a seat in the back next to Yusuke and Kuwabara and a window. "So your name is Setsuna. Well in this school we don't like our students having on headphones so, take the headphones off." The figure flipped him off and the professor went to grab them, he accidentally took off its cappie. Long, ebony hair pooled on the floor where she sat. "Happy?" "Yes." "Good now go fuck yourself 'cause it's the only action you are ever gonna get!" A chorus of woos filled the room. "Wow she is hot!" Kuwa whispered to Yusuke. "Looks like we have another trouble maker in class." "Looks like I got another teacher to piss off." "Detention." "No thanks." She grabbed her headphones and cappie and placed them on. She then placed her head down and didn't move until the end of the class. Soon School ended and Setsuna walked out the door with her headphones blaring. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed her. Kurama, whose school ends earlier, waited outside for them and Hiei didn't have much else to do waited with him. "Setsuna?" Kurama called "is that you?" he reached out and touched her shoulder as she passed by. She spins around and punches him. "Don't touch me." The gang stood in front of him. "Wanna fight? Fine by me. I have no problems going back to Juvi." She pulled back her headphones and got in a fighting stance. "Wait." Kurama regained his composure, "Setsuna…" "How do you know my name?" "It is me," his eyes flexed gold and streaks of silver mingled with the flaming red hair. "Silvermoon?" Kurama nodded "OH MY GODS! You are alive! But you were dead. But you're not. But how? And why the fuck are you in a ningens body?" "I used a spell." "You are a disgrace to all thieves" She bowed low and the two laughed. "Why are you laughing?" asked Kuwabara "She just dissed you." "Thieves are disgraceful. It is a complement." "Ningens?" She asked. "One part fighter, a ningen physic, and a fire." "Fire?" Kurama pointed to Hiei and She looked him in the eye. "You got kamori in you? Fires usually have black eyes." Hiei remained silent. "Is he a mute?" "He will rarely speak." "Semi-strong silent type." She shrugged and put her headphones on his head. Hiei flinched slightly at the volume. Hiei's P.O.V  I'm not listening, not anymore The more I learn, the more I ignore   I'm not listening, not anymore   The more I hear, the more I ignore   No I'm not listening, not anymore, No   What the hell is this noise? I wondered and why did she want me to listen to it?  Cause You gotta be bigger, be faster, be stronger  If your gonna survive any longer   In this lifetime, it better be the right time The first time might be your last time   Am I a failure if I got nothing to lose   No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove   Wow… I was amazed by that this noise accuall spoke the truth I'm not listening, not anymore   The more I learn, the more I ignore   I'm not listening, not anymore   The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore    Cause I've lost my innocence   And I'm a stranger, A life changer   I'm a man thats not afraid of danger   I walk my own path, and blaze my own trail Because I'm not afraid to derail I won't get in line or be a middle man   So fuck you I'll make my own plan   And I got respect and I dont neglect   The people that are here who came to protect   Am I a failure if I got nothing to lose   No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove I'm not listening, not anymore   The more I learn, the more I ignore   I'm not listening, not anymore   The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore    I told you before, wont listen anymore   I told you before, lets settle the score   I told you before, wont listen anymore   I told you before, lets settle the score    If not me then who?   If not now then when?   I'm not listening, not anymore   The more I learn, the more I ignore   I'm not listening, not anymore   The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore    I told you before, wont listen anymore   I told you before, lets settle the score   I told you before, wont listen anymore   I told you before, lets settle the score    Set it off right now   Blow it up, set it off   Fuck it up, set it off   Blow it up, Blow it up right now  I gave in trying to understand why and just listened to the words of the song. The sound pulsated through my head. Soon I saw her hands take the headphones off my head. "So? What did you think?" I never said a word. "Do you think? ... Well if I can't make you talk I can make you cringe," I quirked an eyebrow as she rolled up her sleeves. "SETSUNA! WHAT THE HELL?" The detective threw up, as did the idiot. Fox was shaking badly; all the way up her arms were deep scratches, some were even still fresh. "who did this to you?" "I did." "Why?" "It helps." She rolled down her sleeves. "With what?" Fox tried to keep calm. "Pain." "That IS pain Setsuna." "Emotional pain." "Like what?" "Like his death!" "Kuronue…" Fox's face saddened. "Think I wouldn't sense his youki fade? I went to where I sensed his youki last. I saw how you left him… he didn't deserve that!" she slapped Fox across the face and ran off. I looked at fox's shocked face and ran after her. 


End file.
